Correr por una respuesta
by sakuarui
Summary: ...Solo te respondere si me alcanzas... esa fue la condicion que le dio Utau a Kukai para responderle su pregunta


**_Correr por una respuesta_**

Hoy era mi día de descanso no sabía qué hacer, solo me la pasaba observando mi celular, de hecho miraba un numero en especifico, era el numero de Kukai, no sabía si hablarle para retarlo una vez mas a una competencia de rameen, o tal vez a dar una vuelta, yo sé de antemano que lo quiero incluso más de lo que pensé querer a Ikuto pero él es mi hermano mayor y ya tiene a esa persona especial con quien estar su nombre Amu que además de ser su novia es mi mejor amiga, hace tiempo mi hermano se fue de viaje en busca de nuestro padre, al volver se hiso novio de Amu y yo simplemente lo acepte, aunque cuando me entere lo primero que hice fue ir a un parque a llorar la pena amarga que tenía en ese momento, entonces justo en ese momento Kukai llego yo no supe cómo fue que me encontró, pero estuvo hay conmigo llore un buen rato tanto que me quede dormida, el me llevo a mi casa, no solo eso se quedo conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté y lo vi hay todo tierno durmiendo a un lado de mi cama, cuando despertó me abrazo y me dijo dulcemente Cuando me necesites estaré hay para ayudarte solo debes hablarme, y si te pierdes te encontrare, recuérdalo esas palabras quedaron profundo en mi cabeza al igual que sus bellos ojos verdes, obviamente me costó mucho aceptar mi atracción hacia aquel chico pero con cada momento que pasábamos juntos me era más difícil separarme de él, lo invitaba a conciertos y el asistía, el siempre estaba para mí. Pero hoy me era extremadamente difícil mandarle un simple mensaje de texto, tal vez porque me había prometido a mi misma que a la primera oportunidad le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos mire mi celular una vez más

-Bien le hablare- estaba a punto de marcarle cuando…

-Utau-chi-era Yaya

-Yaya ¿Cómo demonios es que entraste a mi casa?- cerré mi celular antes de que notara que pasara

-Tu mama nos dejo pasar-me respondió mientras me apretujaba

-Ya veo… momento dijiste ¿"nos"? ¿Quien está contigo?- en ese momento entraron a mi cuarto Amu junto con Rima

-Nosotras, espero no te molestes- decía Amu un poco nerviosa, yo las quise fulminar con la mirada pero no podía no tenía ese poder

-Claro, como si quisiera tener un día de descanso donde me están asfixiando por un abrazo- al escuchar eso Yaya me soltó

-Bueno pues precisamente aprovechando tu día libre quisimos pasar por ti para poder ir las tres al centro comercial- dijo Rima más alegre que de costumbre

-Quisiera ir pero tengo algo importante que hacer- no les planeaba decir que me le declararía a Kukai

- Lo siento Utau, pero no pediremos permiso y te secuestraremos- Amu se veía decidida

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- Yaya y Amu me agarraron del brazo y me sacaron de mi casa era oficial a la primera oportunidad las mataría y sepultaría sus cadáveres en el desierto llegamos a el centro comercial

-Utau-chi no te enojes, solo lo hacemos para pasar un rato con una buena amiga- esa escusa ni Yaya misma se la creía pero bueno ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, comenzamos a recorrer tiendas, principalmente de ropa, me compraros y digo me compraron porque yo no planeaba comprármela, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba entre mis cosas, era un vestido no era como si quisiera tenerlo para mi, solo que no creía usarlo nunca, pero mis "amigas" lo compraron sí que me diera cuenta, al igual que también fue con zapatos, accesorios esto se tornaba sospechoso al final nos sentamos en la mesa de una heladería

-Uff Yaya está cansada de tanto caminar- Yaya comenzó a comer un helado de fresa

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque razón me compraron tantas cosas que tal vez nunca usare-tenía mi mirada fija en otra parte fingiendo aburrimiento pero lo que realmente pensaba era en las ganas tremendas de hablarle a Kukai pedirle vernos en un lugar como un parque o en el rio y que hay los dos completamente solos le pudiera decir cuánto lo quería, no me equivoco no lo quería si no que le amaba

-Vamos Utau admite que es muy bonito el vestido es mas vamos al baño para que te lo pangas- menciono Amu yo la fulmine con la mirada

-Ni se te ocurra- y no sé cómo es que termine siendo arrastrada al baño y Rima se encontraba vistiéndome

-Vamos Utau se te ve muy bien el vestido además que tiene de malo que lo traigas un rato- esto ya estaba pasándose algo traían entre manos, me termine de vestir y Salí del baño Yaya y Amu estaban susurrándose algunas cosas solo identifique la palabra "sorpresa"

-Utau- chi te vez Kawai-dijo Yaya saltando a abrazarme

-Ya entendí Yaya- el alcance a esquivar

-Bien pues vamos a nuestro siguiente destino- dijo Amu toda emocionad

-Espera a donde pretendes que ¿vaya así vestida?- empezaba a creer que su plan no podría ser nada bueno

-S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A- dijo Rima mientras resaltaba cada letra, yo simplemente suspire y al salir de la plaza tomamos un taxi, llegamos a un lugar apartado de la ciudad cercas del boque pagaron y nos adentramos un poco al bosque hasta que por fin llegamos a un lugar que estaba todo iluminado por algunos faroles, en medio una mesa Tadase y Nagihiko vestidos de sirvientes, Ikuto tocaba el violín y mis amigas no supe en qué momento paso pero ya estaban cambiadas vestidas de chef, en medio justo a un lado de la mesa estaba Kukai vestido con un traje negro, y con una corbata verde, se veía muy bien, sostenía una rosa roja, se me acerco

-Utau te ves muy hermosa…Sabes yo te prepare esta sorpresa… porque quería pedirte… no bueno de hecho decirte…es que…- estaba muy nervioso

-¿Qué es todo esto Kukai Souma?- honestamente eso sonó mas a regaño que a otra cosa pero estaba nerviosa y simplemente sonó así

-Utau Hoshina esto es una sorpresa que te prepare para… bueno quiero que seas mi novia- eso me agarro desprevenida y a pesar de que me hacia feliz me pego un poco en el orgullo que él me lo dijera primero, el se convirtió en alguien especial, y al igual que él aprendió a ver todo tipo de expresiones que hacia cercas de él, yo aprendí a ver las suyas menos esa que me diera la señal que le gustara o tal vez si la vi y por esa razón me decidí a declararle mis sentimientos pero en frente de todos no me parecía buena idea, me separe un poco de él, se sorprendió al igual que todos

-Te daré una respuesta siempre y cuando…- cada vez me alejaba un poco mas – logres alcanzarme- dicho eso emprendí la huida por el bosque

-Utau espera- Kukai corría detrás de mí, yo no me detenía por nada del mundo quería ver cuánto me lograría aguantar el ritmo porque alcanzarme lo dudo

-Te dije que si me alcanzabas te contestaría- seguí corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro no lo podía evitar me alegraba verlo correr detrás de mí eso me decía que le importaba, corrimos hasta que llegamos a la orilla de un rio, Kukai se quito la chaqueta para tal vez aligerar un poco más la carga por desgracia le funciono, me alcanzo y me rodio con los brazos pero al momento de abrazarme los dos perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al lago el cual por suerte no estaba muy profundo los dos nos vimos todos mojados y comenzamos a reírnos, me volvió a abrazar

-Te tengo… ahora me debes contestar- yo puse mis manos en su rostro

-Tú eres el único que ha logrado ver todas y cada una de mis facetas, estuviste conmigo siempre que te necesite, me abrazaste y secaste mis lagrimas, me hiciste reír, hoy me perseguiste por todo el bosque hasta alcanzarme solo porque yo te lo pedí, te has vuelto alguien de suma importancia en mi vida, no tú te volviste la persona de la que me enamore más que nadie, sería tonto de mi parte decirte que no- ambos nos miramos fijamente, el tiempo desapareció, no había nadie en aquel lugar solamente los dos poco a poco nos comenzamos a acercar pero me agache y estornude

-Sera mejor salir de aquí antes de que te resfríes- ambos salimos y nos sentamos a un lado de la orilla, el me puso su chaqueta la cual por suerte estaba seca se sentó junto a mi yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, quedamos así mirando el lago, ambos en silencio

-¿Por qué razón querías que te siguiera?- se me dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro al escucharlo decir aquello, me levante y lo mire, puse mi mano en su rostro, no podía dejar de ver esos intensos y bellos ojos verdes

-Porque no quería decirte enfrente de ellos, honestamente yo quería hablarte para decirte lo que sentía antes, pero me ganaste, por esa razón quería tener un momento solo nosotros dos sin nadie que nos viera- el me sonrió

-Siempre tan misteriosa, pero esa fue una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti- poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban cerré mis ojos y sentí el contacto de sus labios en los míos, era dulce, suave, eran sensaciones inexplicables, pero todas eran perfectas, rodie su cuellos con mis brazos y él me abrazo para profundizar el beso, solo por falta de oxigeno nos separamos

-Ahora sabes todo lo que siento-le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que si bien era sincera también era dulce

-Que es lo mismo que siento por ti… Te amo Utau…

-Te amo Kukai…

* * *

**_Bien espero que les gustara este pequeño one-shot me inspire un poco mientras veía la serie, además de que es una de mis parejas de Shugo Chara favoritas, o cierto se me olvidaba Shugo chara es propiedad de Peach pit. Por cierto me gustaría pedir que escribieran mas Kutaus gente solo hay como 10 fanfic completos de esta bellísima pareja y se merecen más XD bien son aceptados tomatazos, cachetadas, criticas opiniones déjenlas me serán de gran ayuda _**


End file.
